Mates Since We Were Young
by Babii Krazii
Summary: They grew up togther and have been distined to be togther. After Kagome leaves Inuyasha For her true mate Sesshomaru, they have to leave home for a battle agaisnt Naraku right before their mating ceormony.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy there guys. this is my first story so please be kind. if there  
is somewhere u think i could do better in or do differently please let  
me know. and please review to tell me how i am and how you like it and  
what you would like to see happen next in the story. thanks now here  
we go.

-Krazii

Chapter 1

"Good morning students and welcome to another day here at Tokishi  
Elementray! Work hard and have a wonderful day!"

"Now that the anoucements are donw it's time to get to your studies.  
I will be handin you two assignments and i expect them to be done  
before recess," the teacher said as she passed out the worksheets.

"Ms Kaede, what about the homework from last night?" asked a  
wolf-demoness named Ayame.

"Gosh Ayame, your such a nerd!" shouted the evil hald-demon Naraku.

"I am not!" cried Ayame

"You are too. Your nerdy, ugly and annoying and nobody likes you"  
sneared Naraku's souless follower Kaugra.

"Leave her alone. She ain't done nothing to you two." said the wolf-demon Kouga

"Yea. Pick on someone thats on your level." said the snow inu Kagome

"If he can find someone on his level. I mean his is pretty low."  
mocked the half-demon Inuyasha.

"I doubt it." teased the powerfull taiyoukai Sesshomaru

THUD

Everybody looked behind them to see Sango, Miroku, Hinten, Ginten and  
Kikyou on the floor laughing at how stupid Naraku and Kaugra look.

"Thats enough class! Sit down and do your work!" ordered Ms. Kaede.

'"Awwwww" chimmed the class as they settled down and did there work.

Two hours passed and then the bell rang indecating that it was time  
for recess. As the class walked out the door they handed in their  
papers and ran to the playground. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were  
playing jump rope when someone started throwing rocks at them. They  
looked only to see Naraku and Kaugra. They kept throwing rocks and  
then started to laugh when the three little girls started to cry from  
the rocks hitting them. Watchin what was goin on, Sesshomaru, Kouga  
and Miroku sneeked up behind them and scared them.

"You'll pay for this stupid dog!" Naraku said threw his teeth.

"Better watch your backs!" warned Kaugra

"Please as if some weak half-demon and a souless puppet can scare  
this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the three  
crying girls.

"Just beause your the prince of the western lands doesn't mean you  
can't be touched. I will get you back. All three of you! just watch.  
You better hope i don't get paired up with one of you today!" Naraku  
said with a threating tone to it.

"Hahahahahaha! yea right Naraku, you know as well as we know. Coach  
isnt going to pair you with one of us. None of us are you group. and  
we wont start traning outside our groups for another year." laughed  
Kouga

By that time the others were there laughing. Everybody knows that a  
half-demon isnt traind to fight a full demon till they were 7 years of  
age. They couldnt even fight Kagome and she was half-demon and half  
miko. But they out her in the demon group bcause of how powerfull she  
was. The kids had stopped laughing and heard the bell ring saying time  
for lunch. The kids all ran inside the school building and into the  
lunch room. After they had lunch, they went back to the classroom for  
forty-five minutes of history and then an hour and a half of traning.

In training, the class is split into groups of what they are. The  
groups were demons, half-demons, priest and priestess, and then  
humans. At the begging of the year,the coach split us the class into  
the groups and the group you were put in, you were there till the end  
of the year and most likely you were put in the same group the next  
year. Everyday you were assigned a partner that you would train with.  
The listing was posted on the white board so everybody could check  
after they changed into there traning cloths. When the class went to  
check the list they saw this:  
Demons: Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kagome, Ayame, Hinten, Ginta, Athena, Mayu  
Half-Demons: Inuyasha, Naraku, Kaugra, Gray, Gigiou, Sam  
Priest and priestess: Kikyou, Miroku, Lovely, Demei  
Human: Sango, Jim, Beth, Jin  
and then they say who they were paried up with.  
Sesshomaru vs. Ginten  
Hinten vs. Kouga  
Kagome vs. Mayu  
Ayame vs. Athena  
Inuyasha vs. Gray  
Naraku vs. Sam  
Kaugra vs. Gigiou  
Miroku vs. Demei  
Kikyou vs. Lovely  
Sango vs. Beth  
Jim vs. Jin

Pleased at who she was fighting, Ayame smirked and laughed. Kagome  
did the same when she saw she was fighting Mayu. When Ginten saw he  
was fgithing Sesshomaru he stiffened and had a scared look on his  
face. sesshomaru jus smiled and said " don't worry my bites don't hurt  
as much as it looks like." all you hear is "gulp" and everybody  
started to laugh but quickly stopped when the coach walked in to the  
gym.

"Ok class. Please split up into your groups and start to streach. We  
will then review last weeks lesson and then go over this weeks  
lesson." Sad coach Hiji as he looked at his clip board. He then called  
roll and then let everybody split into their groups. He watched each  
pair carefully, correcting the kids when needed and keeping them from  
acutally hurtng the other student. When class over he dismissed the  
kids so they can change back into their shool cloths and then let them  
go back to class.

After another hour of shool the bell rang relasing the kids for the  
day. The kids ran to their backpacks and then went to their buses.  
When they got on the bus Sesshomaru grabed Kagome and pulled her into  
his seat. She rested against him untill they got till their bus stop.  
When Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome get off the buss they all walked  
to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha house to play.

"Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!" yelled Inuyasha as he shoke her.

"Go away! Im still mad at you! You cheated on me and im done with it.  
You wanna be with Kikyou. You love her and not me. So just go and be  
with her. Its over Inuyasha." Kagome said as sh gets up and starts  
packing her stuff.

"What u mean? And why are u packing?" Inuasha asked

"Im mean its over. Im not gunna set here and get hurt or keep you  
from truley beeing happy. So just go to Kikyou. I already know you  
made her your mate. I saw your mark on her and i smell her all over  
you everytime you come home. Im leaving. Im taking Shippo and im going  
back to my fathers castle" Kagome explained as she walkd out the door  
to tell shippo to pack all his stuff.

"Fine you wanna leave go ahead. I dont need you. I got my Kikyou. She  
acutally wanted to do it unlike you. And now shes my mate." Inuyasha  
teased. All Kagome could do was cry and run out with all her and  
shippo's stuff.

When she got to the garge she put their bags into the trunk of her  
car and then buckled Shippo in the back seat. She then climbed into  
the driver seat, turned on the car and took off to her fathers castle.  
It would take about two hours to get back to her fathers castle. All  
she could think about is what her father would say when she told him  
what Inuyasha did. And how she turned down the marrage proposal from  
Sesshomaru, her true love. The one she loved since they were kids. The  
one she was truly supposed to mate. And she regreated turning him down  
cause when she did, thats when Inuyasha started to cheat and all she  
could think about when she was alone in their bed was Sesshomaru. Oh  
how she loved him. and how stupid she feels for going to his stupid  
mutt of a half brother. 'Its gunna take forever to get him to trust me  
again. And im pretty sure he no longer loves me.' Her train of thought  
broke when she saw her father's castle. She sensed a very powerfull  
aura coming from within the castle walls and quickly knew who it was.  
'He's here. I can't belive it. My mate-to-be. Sesshomaru. I promise  
that i will never hurt you again. I pomise to prove to you that i  
still love you truley. And i only hope to be your mate now. And soon.'  
She parked her car and got out with a sleeping Shippo in her arms only  
to be greeted by her father and two servents who quickly grabbed the  
bags and took them to their rooms.

"Father! Its so good to see you. I missed you so much." Kagome said  
as she hugged him.

"As well daughter. I missed you dearly and im glad your home. Um, if  
i may ask. Where is inuyasha?" Kagome's father Oustashio.

"Well, he cheated on me with Kikyou and he took her as his mate. He  
said it was because i didnt give myself to him. But it just didnt feel  
right. I didnt love him like i thought. To be honest i still love  
Sesshomaru father." Kagome said with her head hung low and tears  
streaming from her eyes.

"Ahh my daughter, do not cry. Since you were six years old, you and  
Sesshomaru were destined to be together. In fact he is here. He is in  
his room if you wish to go see him." Oustashio said lifting his  
daughter head and whiping her tears from her eyes.

"Really? I would love to see him. But i think i would like to take my  
son and go bath. It was a long day and a long night. I will go see him  
when i am done." Kagome said as she looked at her sleeping son in her  
arms.

"Of corse my dear. I will enform Lord Sesshomaru you have arrived and  
will join us shortly." Oustashio said.

Kagome walked through the hall of her childhood home. She walked into  
her old bed room and layed her sleeping son down on her bed. She went  
into her clostest and picked out a clean pair of short and a pink tank  
top with a blue heart in the middle. She then walked into her bathroom  
to shower. When she was done, she walked into her room and saw her son  
awake.

"Hi mama. Where are we?" Shippo asked half asleep.

"Well Shippo we are at my father's castle. You feel asleep on the way  
here. You had a long night. Get some rest. tonight you sleep with me  
and tomorrow we'll get you into your own room." Kagome said hugging  
her son.

"Ok mama. Night mama." Shippo said falling back to sleep.

"Night my son." Kaome said kissing him on the head and then getting  
off the bed. She walked to her door and then out into the hall. She  
walked down the hall going to go see Sesshomaru when she felt two  
strong arms come from behind her and wrap themsleves around her waist.  
Kagome turned only to see Sesshomaru holding her. She turned in his  
arms and wrapd her arms around his neck. " oh, Sessho..." she begain  
to say but was stopped when he captured her lips with his. They went  
into a deep and passionate kiss.

Well guys this is it for chapter 1. what you think? Please review! Ill try to have the next chapter up soon but idk cause of school and work. But hopefuly ill start writing it tonight. Kay well review please. Till next time

-Krazii


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who reviewd and added my first chapter to your favortie sotry list and sotry alert. =]  
Kay well this is the second chapter of my first story. i hope you like  
it. well to the story. i hope you like it. =]  
-Krazii

Chapter 2

Pulling away from Sesshomaru, Kagome panted and tryed to gain her air  
back. Ssshoamru was staring at with his golden eyes full of love,  
lust, and hurt. Kagome could see this and guilt shoot into her as if  
she just beedn stabed in the back. She started to cry as she thought  
of what to say to him to make him forgive her.

"Sesshomaru, Im so sorry. I should of never ran away. I never meant  
to hurt you. I was thinking of what would be best for me and i see now  
that i made a huge mistake. I never would of done it i knew that  
youloved me like i loved you. I feel so stupid now. I knew i should of  
just stuck around kno..."

"Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should of told you how  
i felt but i let my stupid pride get in the way. It is i who is sorry.  
I made you think that i didn't love you and cause you to run away into  
the arms of my stupid half-breed brother. I hope we can start over so  
i can show you that i do love you."

"That would be nice. But we can't start over. We have to much happy  
memories and to many moments to just start over. We can take this and  
grow from it. And we will be stronger then ever from this."

"I like the sound of being stronger."

"Not like that, but ok."

"Well i will do whatever it takes to prove to you that i will show my  
emotions to you and show you that you are before my pride."

"And i will prove to you that you are the one that i truely love and  
truely want to be with forever."

"We will prove this to eah other"

"Yes, we will. I love you Sesshomaru"

"I love you too Kagome"

"LORD SESSHOAMRU! LORD SESSHOAMRU? WHERE ARE YOU?" came a loud  
little voice came from down the hall. And soon a small little girl  
came into view. Her eyes were all red and puffy as if she was crying.  
She smiled as she saw Lord Sesshoamru and managed to say "Lord  
Sesshoamru. Jaken said that you don't love me and that your gunna take  
me back to where you found me. Is that true?"

"No Rin. I care about you deeply and if i didnt love you i would of  
never took you home with me. I will deal with Jaken after dinner. Now  
go get ready. Get Jaken and meet me in the dinning hall.

"OK!" she said smiling as she turned and ran back down the hall  
calling to Jaken.

"Umm, Sesshoamru. Who was that?" Kagome asked in shock. All she was  
thinking as h talked to her was 'WHAT! He told that little girl he  
loved her but he couldnt tell me that 9 months ago? well maybe he  
really did hange. Alot can happen within five months'

"She my daughter. I adopted her when i found her wondering the  
streets. The police said both her parents were dead and that she didnt  
have anywhere to go. So instead of taking her to orphange or just  
leaving her there i took her in." Sesshomaru explained as he walked  
Kagome back to her room.

"Awww Sesshomaru that is so sweet. I have a son too. He's a fox demon.  
His whole pack got killed and so did his father. I found him in the  
forest and adopted him that day." Kagome said as she walked into her  
room with Sesshomaru. When she looked at her bed Shippo wasnt there.  
She jumped and started looking for him only to find him in the  
bathroom. "Oh Shippo you scared me. I thought you would still be  
asleep."

"Im sorry mama. I won't do it again" Shippo said hugging her

"It's ok Shippo." she said higging him back, "Shippo i want you to  
meet my, umm... boyfriend, Sesshoamru. He's a prince"

"Hi Sesshomaru. Very nice to met you." Shippo said bowing to Sesshoamru

"Its nice to met you to Shippo" Sesshoamru said bowing back.

"Mama you said he is a prine. So he's like you?" Shippo asked Kagome

"Well yes. He's a prince and I'm a princess. But tehnically he's  
already a lord. You'll hear people call him Lord Sesshomaru"Kagome  
explained to him as she hlped him get dressed for dinner.

"Oh. Do i have to call him Lord Sesshoamru?" Shippo asked

"No Shippo. You can call me Sesshoamru if you like." Sesshomaru said  
before Kagome could say anything.

"Ok Sesshomaru. Thank you. Mama can we go eat now?" Shippo asked Kaome  
as she picked him up

"Of coruse my son. You'll meet my father and Sesshomaru's daughter  
rin" Kagome said as they walked diwn the hall to the dinning hall.

"Kagome. I didn't intraduce you to Rin. I will have to do that"  
Sesshomaru said with a small smile

"Of corse my love. And im sure Shippo and Rin will get along very  
well." kagome said hugging shippo and smiling as they walked to he  
dinning hall

They soon got to the dinning hall and went to take their seats. Kagome  
sat on the right side of the table next to her father with Shippo next  
to her. Sesshoamru sat on the left side with Rin next to him and Jaken  
next to her. The servents soon brought out everybody's dinner, bowed,  
and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Rin this is Kagome's son Shippo. She adopted him like i adopted you."  
Sesshomaru introuced Rin to Shippo as they ate

"Hi Shippo" Rin said with a big smile

"Hi Rin" Shippo said giving a shy smile

"Shippo i hope you and Rin get along well. You two will be spending  
alot of time togther. Maybe be brother and sister one" Sesshoamru said  
shockin Kagome.

"What?" Kagome said in shock, "umm, yes. You two might be brother and  
sister one day"

'These two are easier to read then a book. Things seem to be goin  
faster then i thought' Outashio thought as he got up from the table.  
he then left the room and went who knows where.

"Mama, can me and Rin go play?" Shippo asked

"If Sesshomaru says it's ok then you can" Kagome said finshing up her dinner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can me and Shippo go play?" Rin asked Sesshoamru

"Sure. Ill get you when it's time for bed" Sesshoamru said giving them a nod

"YAY!" the both screamed and ran out of the room

Kagome watched as they left the room. Getting up to leave to her room  
she turned to Sesshoamru who was standing as well. "Sesshoamru will  
you walk me back to my room and stay with me for a while?"

"Of course" He replied then held his arm out for Kagome to to take.  
When she did they started walking back to her room. They walked in  
silience till they got to her room.

"Kagome, why did you come back?"

"Well...Inuyasha cheated on me with that clay pot. I has enouh of it.  
I couldn't take it anymore." Kagome explained. tears started coming  
down her face.

Sesshoamru seeing this didn't like this. He took her chin in his hand  
and lifted her face so see would look at him. "Kagome, why do you cry  
over that wrothless haf-breed?"

"It's not over him. I fell out of love with him a long time ago. It  
that i stayed with him all this time knowing that i didn't love him. I  
was only hurting myself and Shippo. And he treated me so badly that  
his ords still sting a little. I much rather not think about him."  
Kagome said whippin her tears from her eyes.

'I'll kill that mangy half-breed for hurting her' Sesshoamru thought.  
He was soon brought out of his trace of thought when Kaome layed her  
head on his chest. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her to the  
bd and layed her down. "You need rest. sleep. ill put the children to  
sleep." He said as he pulled the covers over her body.

"Sesshoamru, Shippo dosent hav a room to sleep in."

"It,s ok. he can sleep in Rin's room for tonight. Ill go tell him and  
they'll probley stay up till thy get tired." Ssshoamru said walking to  
the door.

"Mmm..Sesshoamru. will you stay with me tonight?" kagome asked already  
half asleep.

"Yes. Ill be back" Sesshoamru said and then walked out of the room.  
About five minutes later, he came back into the room and layed down  
next to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her  
towards him. She turned in his arms to face him and layed her head  
against his chest.

"Mmmm Sesshoamru. i dreamt bout us last night. That day in elemtray  
when Naraku and Kagura threw rocks at me, Sango and Ayame."

"I remeber that day. He got so mad cause me and Kouga stood up for you  
guys and Miroku laughed at how stupid they looked.. Whyy did you dream  
bout that day of all days?"

"Thats the day when you first pulled me into your seat on the bus and  
i layed against you the whole ride home."

"I liked when you did that."

"Yea, me too. Thats the day i started getting a crush on you." Kagome  
said then fell asleep.

"Thats the day i started getting feelings for you too" Sesshoamru  
whispered in her ear and then fell asleep. 

Well this ends another chapter. I will begin on my next cahpter shortly but i don kno when ill get it up. i havent even been to skool cuz im sick. but im work hard to get it up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and hope you'll come back for the next chapter.

-Krazii


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well here another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
-Krazii

Chapter 3

The rays of the sun came through the window, hitting Kagome on the face. She tossed and turned for a little bit before opening her eyes to the face of the guy she loves. 'Aw he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I never thought Sesshomaru could ever look so soft.' Kagome thought as she kissed him on his forehead and then slowly got out of walked into her closest and picked out a white kimno with cheery blossems on it and the mathing obi.

"Hmm i think ill go tradtional today." Kagome said as she looked at the beaiutful kimno. She then walked out of her closet and walked into her bathroom. She undressed herself and slowly slid into the hot spring. She layed against the side of it, closed her eyes and relaxed.

She felt the water move around her, and then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "good morning Kagome"

"Ahh Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome shrieked and she hid her body with the water.

"Why are you scared?"

"Im not scared. It's just you haven't seen me naked before and im not about to let you see me either" Kaome said as she grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around her body.

"why not my love" Sesshomaru asked conffussed

"cause. We just started goinf out like yesturday. Its way to early to have you see me naked. Not for awhile bub" Kagome said walking out of the bathrrom leaving a shocked Sesshoamru in the hot spring

"Hn"

Kagome got dressed in her closest in case Sesshomaru walked out from the bathroom. When she finished, she walked out and saw Sesshomaru laying on the bed fully dressed in his normal cloths. She walked over to the bed and sat on the bed next to him with her back aganst her head board.

"MAMA!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin and Shippo entered the room.

"It's time for breakfest" Rin said with a huge smile

"Well let's go eat then." Kagome said getting off the bed. She started walkng towards the door and then stoped. She turned to Sesshomaru and waited for him. He grabbed her hand and all four of them walked to the dinning hall. Rin and Shippo were talking on and on about the games they played and the fun they had last night.

"Well it seems you too are getting along well" Kagome said smiling at the two kids

"Yea mama. We are." Shippo said smiling at Rin. They finally arrived at the dinning hall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when are me and Shippo going to become brother ans sister?" Rin asked Sesshomaru before they entered the dinning hall.

"Ehhhh...ummmm. Ooo look breakfest. Time to eat" Kagome said diverting the converstaion to the delious food the servents were bringing out.

"Let's go eat Rin. You have to get to your studies soon" Sesshomaru said as he started walking towards his seat at the table.

"Yes Lord Sesshoamru" Rin said as she took her seat next to Sesshoamru

"Ah my Lord. Inuyasha is at the gate" a small green toad like demon walked into the dinning hall.

"Master Jaken. Where have you been?" Rin asked as he walked in.

"None of your bissness girl. now mind you damm self to things that concern you" Jaken replied with his head held high as if he was of some high power.

'What is that? It's so ugly. And small and weak.' Kagome thought to herself as she studied the imp. Then without noticing, Sesshoamru had got up and walked into front of the imp. She finally noticed as she saw the toad fly into a wall at the foot of her loved one."Shippo stayed here and finish eating. Then you and Rin can play for a bit after you finish eating. But don't be late for your studies okay." Kagome said as she got up. She walked towards the door past Sesshoamru and past the uly green toad imp that was currently in the wall.

With Sesshomaru only two steps behind her, Kagome walked to the front gates to see what the loud mouthed hanyou wanted. As the gates came into view she could see the hanyou standing there aguring with a gaurd with her with him. 'Ugh HOW dar he. WHO is HE to bring HER to MY home' Kagome thought angerly, epmhathising certain words. She finally had enough of the scene in that was currently going on in front of her.

"Inuyahsa...SIT BOY"

THUD.

The hanyou was now kissing ground for no apperant reason.

"HOW dare you! WHO are You to come to MY house after YOU cheated on me with THAT clay pot and then bring IT to MY house! SIT SIT SIT! I don't know who you think you are bringing THAT thing here. SIT! And you got guts to even show up here yourself you low life CHEATER! SIT SIT SIST SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome had finally inished yelling at the hanyou who now layed in a big crater about three feet deep.

Guards mouth hung open at the sight they just saw. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his half-breed half-brother being brought down this human...this miko. Inuyasha was finally able to sit up only to see a glareing miko standing above him. He slowly climbed out and sat on the edge on the crater with his ears flat against his head.

"Gezze Kagome. I only came by to talk to Sesshomaru. My father told me he was here."

"And you just HAD to bring her?"

"Yes i did, She is after all my mate"

"Well she's not welcomed here and as long as your with her neither are you" Kagome said with her noise in the air, arms folding acrossed her chest and she turned on heels and walked back within the astle walls. "Sesshomaru i will be in the libary to tend to my studies and help Rin and Shippo with there studies" and with that she walked into the castle.

Sesshomaru turned to the hanyou and just looked at him.

"Don't tell me you two are together"

"and if we are?"

"i don't care. It just seems werid that she ran away from you, ran away with me, and now she ran back to like she can't make up her mind"

"too bad that she did. she no longer wants you. and you can no longer have her since you choose her. and somehow took a clay pot as your mate"

"don't talk about her like that"

"i will talk how i plase. I, Sesshomaru do what i want and will not take orders from a filthy half-breed. and if you are now done with your childness, you can leave."

"feh. whatever. Come on Kikyo."

and with that the two were off and soon after pulling out of the parkin spot they were out of sight. Sesshomaru turned and walkd into the castle to find his miko. He found her where she sayed she would be. He walked in quitely closing the door behind him so he won't desturbe the ones who were studying.

He walked over to kagome and slowly took the book from her hands and caused her to look at him.

In a whisper she shouted "hey. i was reading that!"

"i know. but i got you to look at me" Sesshomaru said in a light whisper back

"hmm. well you got my attention, ow what do you want?"

"to merly talk to you" She looked up at him to see if he was just playing with her but saw that he was serious.

"you look serious. why"

"kagome im in love with you. and i would like to court you."

She looked in shock. she had ran away from with his brother and den ran back to him. its only been about two days and he already wanted to court her. "but sesshomaru. are you sure?"

"yes. i don't care that you took off with that half breed. you came back to me because he hurt you and you even said yourself that you never truely loved him. Kagome i has lovd since that day i pulled you into my lap on the bus. and i waited paiently for you o return to me and now that you have i wont let you go. Kaome i love you and i want you to be my mate, the mother of my pups, and to live by side forever."

tears filled kagomes eyes. "ooh sesshomaru, yes! I loved since that day on the bus too. Im sorry for rungin away and i don't want another now that i got you back and im no bout to lose you again. I would love to be your mate"


	4. Chapter 4

hehe such romantic mushy gushy stuff happening awwww lol well here is the next chapter enjoy  
-Krazii

Chapter 4

As sesshomaru hugged her and drew her into a kiss, Outashio had walked in went her heard Sesshomaru start to speak. He was in is study next door and could easliy here what was being said. When he walked in he noticed Rin and Shippo looking at the couple wiht huge smiles painted across their could only laugh at the two wards and this gainin the looks from all four in the room.

"oh my my my. Well i souposse we will have to start plain your matin cermoney and snd invations out quickly. ahh ssshomaru i wondered when you were going to ask her and now you did!" H said with a big smile, showing he approved of the courtin. "well i shall go back to my study now. there are alot of planning to do and alot of invations to send out." and with that he left the room.

..."YAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE BROTHER AND SISTER NOW!"

Shocked, Kagome turned to where the small hild and kit were runnin aroun and huing each other to let go and run around some more and thn hug again before repating their actions. "oh Shippo. Rin, i forgot you were in here. you two are usally so loud.' kaome said while her cheeks alined with red.

'Oh mama. its okay. we're happy you to are togther forever." Shippo said hugging kagome

"Yes. Rin is also happy for you lord sesshomaru" Rin said running up to him and giving a big smile

'hmm, he says she is daughter but yet she dosen't call him dad. and she dosen't hug him. im going to have to hav a talk to him about that.' kagome thought to herself lookin at the way rind and sesshomaru acted. she was soon brought out of train of thought by a hand grabbing her's and pulling her to her feet. She looked to see sesshomaru leading her out the door and down the halls

"sesshomaru, where ar w going" she asked but got no answer. She quitely walked with her mate-to-be to their unkown destation.

They were soon in the royal wing and stopped in front of the doors that lead to sesshomaru's chambers. he opend the door and waited for kagom to go through. when she did he closed the door behinfd them and the grabbd kagome to spin her around to face him. he leand down and captured her lips with his. she slowly kissed him back while wrappin her arms around his neck to deeping the kiss.

he pulld apart to take his armor and sowards off and to let them get some muh needed air. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took his amor off ans set them on a table in the corner. He walkd back to her kissing her once more with her body completly pressed against his. She wraped her arms around his neck once more and tangleing her hands into his soft silky hair. he smelt her arousle and picked her up off the floor. in doing so she wrapped her legs around his waist as he broke their kiss for some much needed air and walked them over to his bed. he gently layed her down in the middle and slowly climbed on top of her before kissing her again.

She gently pulled his hair as his lips trailed down to her neck, kissing a spot she never thought could bring her so much plaesure. As he did this a low growl escaped frrom his chest in pleasuer. when she heard the growl she smelt his arousle spiking as he smelt her spiking as well. He slowly got up and pulled her obi off and openng her kimono to expsose her naked body. she blushed when she saw him licking his lips as he started at her body. deciding sh wanted to see him bfore she tourchred her, she slid his obi off and opend up his as well and taking is off and throwin them on the floor. at this he slid her kimono from benath her and threw her's into the pile o cloths.

She looked at him up and down and saw his muscles and gasoed at they cover his body in perfection. when he saw her admiring his body he smiled and said "see anythin you like" with that she shook her head yes and then pulled him down to kiss her. he pulled apart from her and looked at her, his eyes full of love and lust. "are you sure?" "yes" and with that he kissed her again.

for about the next 5 hours they made sweet passtionate love to each other. on the third time they had each marked each other with thier family's mark. On kagome there was a blue creeasnt moon and on sesshomaru there was a silver snow flake in the shape star.

when they finally finished they layed under the covers and in eah others arms. they slowly drfteted off to sleep.

back in his study her heard the cryes of pleasure and smealt the arousle rise high. he laughed as he thought to himself ' ahh already. i thought they would of waited till everybody feel asleep so nobody could her them or accendtly walk in. hmm i will wach over their wards for them. this is a special time for them as they will mark each other with thier ourtin mark.' he broke from his train of thought the toad demon that had been with the girl and kit at thier studis walked in.

"Lord Outashio. Im sorry for the bother but lunch is being serverd. Rin and Shippo had already taken thier seats and the rufuse to eat till you, Lord sesshomaru or princess kagome set to eat with them." Jaken said as he bowed on the floor.

"very well. i will their as soon as i write down this last sentence. please inform them that lord shesshomaru and princess kagome will not ein joing us for lunch and maybe not for dinner. i will watch them for the rest of the day and they are not to bother lord sesshomaru or princess kagome till morning or less they merge from their room"

"yes my lord, nderstood my lord" and with that the imp was gone. Outashio quickly finshed the paper he was working on and headed towards the dinning hall. He grew found of the little human girl and the little kit. they had even started calling him grandpa, wich they asked if they could first. He saw they raised this two well from all the manners they had. he beguan to wonder when they were goin to start callin sesshomaru and kagome mom and dad together.

He entered the dinnin hall only to be greeted by the two small childeren who worked their way into his heart in a matter of days. they all sat and at thier lunch. after they contuined with their ativites.

The next day the rays of the sun that manged to get to her face, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and started at the window. she sheeply rubbed her eyes and streched before turnin to her courter next to her. there layed a sleepin sesshomaru. he looked so peacful and WHAT! he's naked! she slowly turned her head from his blshing when she reliazed what they had did yesturday. turning she moved some of sesshomarus silky hair out of the way and saw her mark on his neck. she slowly reached up to her neck and felt his mark on her. she blushed at the thought of sesshomaru doin all those things that he had done to her.

She blushed even more when she reliazed that he was awake and stareing at her. she didnt know why till sh felt a breze on a place that there shouldnt be. slowly looking down she saw that she was naked too...ad he was looking at her boobs! she quickly threw her self under the covers hiding from sesshomaru and she blushed so hard she thought she oulld faint from it. Sesshomaru thought this was cute. after yesturday, she was no longer a virgin, no longer inncent yet she still acted as is she was.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"ahh...umm...hold on!" kaome screamed falling out of the bed. She qickly got up and put her robe on, "come in'

the toad thing walked in and in a shakey scared voice said "um excuse me my lord. the king has requested both of your precsence in his study right away"

"thank you jaken. leave" Sesshomaru said coldy as he sat on the side of the bed

"what is that thing?" kagome asked as she walked into her closet.

"thats in imp. a toad demon. he my servent. hes really weak and stupid" Sesshomaru said as he put his cloths on

"Oh hes ugly" kagome said walking out from her closte fully dressed.

"hn"

as they walked to Outashio's study servents bowed and said congualtions to the newly courted couple. after about 2 mintues they reached their destionation. when they entered they saw their old classmates sango, miroku, ayame, kouga, ginta, and then they saw inuyasha and kikyo. they slowly walked to stand being outsahio, glarin daggers at inuyasha and kikyou.

She couldnt hold it in anymore. "WHAT THE FUCK INUYASHA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE WITH THAT SLUT!" Kagome shouted at the hanyou.

"LIKE I CARE DUMB BITCH! IM HERE OR A REASON. ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO SEE YOU" Inuyasha shouted back

"THATS ENOUGH!" Outashio yelled, makig the two stop "now we are all here for a reason. they came here with important news."

"yes my lord. well first off let me say its so great to see everybody again." sango began to see when Kouga interupted.

"is it really great since we metting up under these conditions"

"kouga shut up!" ayame yelled at him

"right back to what i was saying. Kagome and sesshomaru we have come to reqest your help. we wre informed that narku has gathered an army with the help of kagura and hinten and they plan on attacking."Sango explaned

"how long do we have?" sesshomaru asked

"two days. hes on his way"Kouga said. you could here the coldness in his voice

"we dont have much time. lets prepare" Kagome said and with that they left the room.

the next day they did nothing but practice and spare in the dojo. they didnt rest unless it was to go the bathroom or to eat. that night they went to bed early so they can wake early and be ready. they didnt plan on letting naraku get near the castle or any where near the city. they planned on being at war for a long time and not coming back.

about 10 hours afterthey feel asleep they began to wake. today was the day they would go to war.


	5. Author Note

ooohh ok guys. i finally have an end for this story. its called...the end. shocker right! lol. well as soon as i get it typed up ill post it. and im super sorry for leaving this story hanging. thanks for hanging in there with me. =] it'll be up soon.


End file.
